


Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler head cannons

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Head cannons for dating Kurt Wager/Nightcrawler:





	Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler head cannons

\- Kurt is incredibly sweet and kind, which might work against you at the start. Hes far too shy and nervous to make any sort of feelings for you known. He values you as a friend and companion and the thought of ruining it over a silly confession was more of a risk than he was willing to take.   
\- When any feelings do come to light, he’d be overwhelmed if you return them.   
\- Kurt gets a little more insecure than he cares to admit. He had come to terms with his own appearance a while ago, but that doesn’t stop him comparing himself to others around you. if you don’t have any visible mutations, he would feel a sense of guilt when he was out with you. people would always look at him and that meant they looked at you too.   
\- It might take him a few months, but then he realises that you genuinely don’t care about what other people think. He can see you adore him, even though he cant quite believe it himself.   
\- But this would lead to him being more protective over you. if he sees a group of people talking quietly amongst themselves and constantly glancing at you both, he’ll be on high alert. He’ll get you out of there at any sign of trouble.  
\- While he craves your affections, he not sure how to ask for it.   
\- Him frowning as he stares at your hands, trying to work out a super cool and casual way for him to slip his hand in yours. He had seen Peter do it with girls, but Peter had five fingers not 3.   
You would notice this frustration and reach out your hand, elegantly lacing your fingers in his. The touch would send his skin on fire as he smiled widely.   
\- Cuddling into his side will always cause him to drop anything hes doing and wrap his arms around you.   
\- His tail must have a mind of its own and you love it. When you first started dating, Kurt seemed to forget about the appendance until you noticed it was laced around your ankle or touching your leg. Not in the way a guy might put his hand too high on your lap and make you feel uncomfortable. But in a more reassuring way. Like he was taking sure you were okay and still there.   
You found it especially cute when Kurt would realise and get incredibly embarrassed, apologising profusely.   
\- You found that, while his English is incredible, he slips back into his mother tongue when hes nervous. The first time you two kissed, he pulled back and started muttering sweet nothings in German to you. you giggled, unable to understand him but loving when he spoke German to you.   
\- Spending a little while learning German without him knowing. You would hide it from him, pretending you were studying something else.   
But once you had mastered a key set of words, you would wait until he had his arms wrapped around you and was kissing you passionately. When he pulled back for breath, mumbling his adorations to you. that was when you would say “I love you” in German.   
he would be left speechless.   
\- Intimacy is a big thing for him. Whether its sitting on the couch with you cuddled next to him or lying on a bed with you in his arms, he would cherish every moment.   
\- When it comes to sex, Kurt never realised how much he craved it until he was with you. not even just the release, but being that close to you, having you in his arms and giving you pleasure.   
At first, he had been hesitant, but you never pushed him or made him feel uncomfortable. If he wanted to wait for marriage, you would respect that wholeheartedly because you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him.   
If the two of you decided it was something you wanted to do before marriage, Kurt wouldn’t mind because it was done out of love rather than lust. So much had changed since the bible and the world moved forward. But if not, he’d have a new level of love and trust for you.   
\- The bamfs adore you. Kurt wanted to test them once, and asked them to get an orange while you asked them to get an apple. When they returned, their arms were filled with apples. The look on Kurts face of disbelief and a small hint of betrayal would make you laugh.   
\- Kurt would think of the most amazing places for dates. He would take you up to the top of building to show you the most amazing skylines. Or out into the woods and taking you to the top of hills so you could have a picnic.   
\- He would come to expect you to kiss him when hes hanging up side down.   
when hes reading upside-down and you run up to him, cup his cheeks and kiss him, he would actually fall from his place. Of course, he would bamf the right way but that wouldn’t stop you from laughing. He would quickly silence you with a kiss. But from then on, if you saw him upside down, it meant one thing.   
\- Kurt loved and adored you beyond belief. He knew he wanted to marry you from the start, so when he turns and sees you walking down the isle in a stunning white dress, he would feel his heart swell with love and pride.


End file.
